


behave yourself

by kendrasaunders



Series: Femslash February 2018 [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Post-War, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: femslash february | day 9: (au) 40s post war private investigator amari & zari





	behave yourself

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february, day 9!  
> for more of this au, [click here](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/tagged/pi%21amaya)
> 
> [see the graphic for this fic](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/170706895259/femslash-february-day-9-au-40s-post-war)

“Check around the corner,” Amaya says, keeping her back pressed to the wall. She lifts the hem of her skirt just above her stocking, pulling her gun from its holster. “Tell me what you see.”

Zari shifts forward, craning her neck so she can peak into the hall. “Two suits.”

Amaya makes a face, mostly like she’d been expecting that answer. “How big?”

“Six foot?” Zari asks. “Big.”

“Armed?” Amaya asks.

“Can’t tell,” Zari says. 

Amaya expects this, too, taking Zari by the arm and pulling her away from the corner, quickly and silently taking her place. She’s smart enough to use a compact, and she gives Zari a _look_ as she flips her mirror open, directing it over her shoulder.

“I’m _new,_ ” Zari says. “You’re the one with all the-“ She gestures. “Combat training, and stuff.”

“Please,” Amaya says back. “You could read this in a book.”

“You could read this in a book,” Zari repeats, her tone like a joke, even as a whisper.

“Well you could!” Amaya protests, and her gaze flits to her mirror. “Yes. Armed.”

“Okay,” Zari says.

“Not big guns,” Amaya says. “Enough time before they can both fire. How fast are you?”

“Um,” Zari toes at the back of her shoe, stepping out of the low heel, before repeating the motion with the other. “Pretty fast, I guess.”

“Go for the legs,” Amaya says. “The one on the right.”

“Hey,” Zari eyes Amaya’s sidearm. “Are you going to kill anyone?”

“Probably not,” Amaya says, and she reaches behind herself, feeling on the wall for- “Ah!” She takes the picture off the wall, some woman from the 20s preserved in a metal frame. “Shall we?”

Zari makes a bolt for the man on the right, as instructed, distracted only momentarily by the picture frame making a resounding hit- Which is enough commotion for her guy to turn around, and he doesn’t even reach for his gun, he just grabs her by the label of her dress. 

Which is his mistake, as Zari drives the heel of her palm against his nose, following up with her right hook.

He drops her, which gives Zari enough time to grab the picture frame (Amaya has just smashed a vase on her guy, so that’s happening) and smack the man across the face with it, and then hit him once, twice over the head. 

“Are things always this exciting with you?” Zari asks, her hair in her face, sweat clouding her brow and rolling down her cheeks.

“Oh, I think I’m usually the quiet kind,” Amaya says, and when her assailant groans on the floor, she kicks him.

“Right,” Zari says. She reaches for the door, the original target, only to find that it’s locked. “You got a pin?”

“No,” Amaya says, clicking the safety off her gun. “Cover your ears.”

“Of course,” Zari says. She claps her hands over her ears. “Hey Amaya?”

Amaya pauses. “Hm?”

“What exactly are we looking for?” Zari asks.

“A ledger,” Amaya says.

“What?” Zari replies.

“A LEDGER,” Amaya repeats. “You’ve got you’re-“ She gestures. “Oh, nevermind. Turn away.”

Zari does as she’s told, and Amaya shoots the doorknob in.

“Did you say we’re looking for a lever?” Zari asks, following Amaya into the back room.

“Not quite,” Amaya says. “Zari?”

“Yes?” Zari replies.

“How strong are you?” Amaya asks.

Zari eyes Amaya with a careful wariness. “Pretty strong?”

“Excellent,” Amaya says. “Because I’m going to need you to lift me up there.”

Zari notes the stacks of cabinets Amaya’s looking at, and sighs. “Am I going to get a chance to go to sleep tonight?”

“What?” Amaya asks. “Zari, who needs sleep?”

Zari gaffes. “Me!”

“Nonsense,” Amaya says. She takes Zari’s wrist. “Follow my lead.”


End file.
